Unbelievable
by Tha Black
Summary: Este é o tipo de coisa que não se descreve. Te dedico, LeBeau.


**N/T:** fanfic com James Sirius / Lily Luna, por isso James/Lily² ahaha. Te dedico, LeBeau.

* * *

**Unbelievable**  
por Luna Black

"**Menina que bebe o mar e quer morder estrelas."**

* * *

_Lately when I look into your eyes__  
Ultimamente quando olho em seus olhos  
__You're the only one I need in my life  
Você é o único que eu preciso na minha vida_

Eu era diferente. E era ainda diferente daqueles que já eram diferentes. Havia nascido com uma particularidade nos sentidos, uma peculiaridade anormal.

Papai dizia sempre que eu era especial. Já mamãe insistia em ignorar o assunto e repreender papai quando tocava nele. Os dois tentavam me proteger. E os dois sofriam por mim e assim eu aprendi a me abster de sofrer.

Havia uma espécie de ritual quando nos sentávamos para escutar Albus tocar. E ele tocava um instrumento gigantesco, que por vezes eu esquecia o nome. _Violoncelo_. Era de cordas e ele me fez decorar suas notas. _Dó, Sol, Ré e Lá_. E eu deveria dançar enquanto ele tocava.

E, ninguém, absolutamente ninguém entendia que eu não _ouvia_ o som. Eu o via. Papai afasta todos os móveis enquanto mamãe está fazendo o jantar. E existia James. Ele sempre estava lá e eu não entendia. Ele não precisava estar lá.

**Lá.** Albus começa com esta nota. E eu vejo o som passando por mim, como um ponto luminoso. É uma sensação maravilhosa. Corro atrás do ponto, girando e rodopiando. As pessoas chamavam aquilo que eu fazia de _dança_.

E buscava o olhar de aprovação de papai. Mas é quando meus olhos se encontravam com os de James que me eu distraía. A sensação de pular sobre rochas desaparece e só enxergo o céu da noite, repleto de estrelas.

E era sempre assim. James era a noite, o céu escuro possuidor dos pequenos pontos luminosos. E, por um momento, eu quero morder as estrelas. O som pára e percebo que estou caída no chão, meu olhar fixo em James.

"Eu sabia", Albus disse irritado.

"Do que está falando?", perguntei assustada, olhando para meu irmão, Albus, e vendo nele o mar, todo o oceano azul. Todo seu semblante tranqüilo não me dizia nada, já que constatei que não era porque o mar estava quieto na superfície que nada estaria ocorrendo em seu interior.

"James!", sua voz se esganiçou e ele apontou para meu irmão mais velho. "James só vem aqui para te distrair e me irritar!", acusou-o e eu olhei incrédula.

"Não é culpa dele", meu pai assistiu tudo sem dizer uma palavra. Disse-nos uma vez que deveríamos resolver nossos problemas sozinhos.

"E você mais uma vez o defende", retrucou, voltando para o instrumento.

Olhei para James e sorri. Ele olhou com aprovação, dando-me uma piscadela. Levantei-me, olhando o modo peculiar que Albus segurava seu instrumento. Já havia notado várias vezes que ele não segurava da forma comum, colocando o violoncelo entre os joelhos. Albus estendia-o e parecia mais fácil tocá-lo. E talvez todos naquela família tivessem suas diferenças diferentes dos outros.

_Baby I just don't know how to describe  
Baby eu apenas não sei como descrever  
How lovely you make me feel inside  
O quão amorosa você faz sentir por dentro_

**Dó.** Era está a nota de quando ele estava irritado. James se divertia com isto e eu aprendi a me divertir também. E, mesmo sem saber, Albus me transportava para um mar violento, onde as ondas cobriam as pedras com força. Deste modo eu deveria pular e me desviar rápido para não ser levada pelas ondas. Essas eram as ondas de irritação do meu irmão, as quais tornavam a aventura mais perigosa.

Eu tinha apenas treze anos e toda a atenção de James. E eu sentia seu olhar sobre mim e era o mesmo que sentir o céu da noite sobre meus cabelos, acariciando-me. Eu gostava mais de James do que de Albus. Eu preferia a James a Albus. Mas era só com Albus que eu dançava para James.

E por isso me entregava a toda aquela agitação. Desviando e saltando por pedras que estavam no meio do mar. E eu me recusava a parar e a parar de sorrir. Papai me olhava com admiração e via nele todo o céu claro do dia, toda a música calma.

_You give me butterflies  
Você me dá borboletas  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
Me pega voando tão alto no céu  
I can't control the butterflies  
Eu não consigo controlar as borboletas_

**Ré.** Albus muda gradualmente para o Ré. Este era sua nota da aceitação, quando as ondas ficam menos avassaladoras. O mar se torna mais claro, quase transparente. E eu passo a dançar com mais suavidade.

Nunca vi as particularidades de James, se é que ele as possuía. Seguindo pela linha de que todos os Potter's eram uma exceção à regra, James nunca me mostrara. E eu me sentia curiosa em relação à ele.

Eu já ouvira de Rose sobre as náuseas que sentia ao pensar em certo garoto, que me recusou a falar seu nome. Ela estava apaixonada e subitamente notei que possuía _borboletas_ em meu estômago. Eram realmente borboletas batendo suas asas e me fazendo dançar com mais suavidade.

Desta vez me controlei para não desviar o olhar até James, mas dancei com aquele sorriso travesso nos lábios. Este era o sorriso que eu dava a ele e só a ele. Nunca consegui manter o controle das borboletas, elas me faziam praticar magia involuntária e eu me pegava flutuando pela sala quando abria os olhos.

_This seemed like the likely thing  
Isso parece com a coisa mais querida  
From the start you told me I would be your queen  
Desde o começo você me disse que eu seria sua rainha_

**Sol.** Era a última nota. Esta era a que ele tocava com mais vontade, com certa alegria. E era a que eu mais me dedicava, pois me era favorita. Eu tentava brilhar feito o sol para James. Lembrava-me de que ele dizia que eu era a mais bela quando dançava nos últimos minutos. E ria porque ele não havia decorado as notas.

James só sabia uma coisa sobre o violoncelo: era o rei dos instrumentos de cordas. E por isso me confessou que eu era sua rainha.

O pôr-do-sol atingia as janelas da sala e eu vislumbrava o outono. Nossa sala enchia-se de folhas secas e eu dançava entre elas. Via as folhas caindo sobre mim, o tom excitado de Albus ao tocar.

E as folhas tinham um maior significado, pois me permitiam tirar James para dançar. E nem Albus nos via mais por que sempre fechava os olhos, ele queria sentir a música com mais intensidade.

Puxei James pela mão. Ele me rodava e rodava. E seus olhos pareciam brilhar com intensidade, ele era perfumado e eu só podia enxergar um campo florido. Era a melhor imagem de toda aquela dança. E as folhas caiam sobre nós como chuva.

O som que envolvia James era radiante. Suas mãos nas minhas era como o ar, como o vento acariciando minha pele. Era toda uma razão, _minha_ razão.

E antes que Albus encerrasse sua composição, levei James para fora de casa. Passamos correndo pela porta da cozinha enquanto papai observava Albus. Já era quase noite e nos sentamos na grama.

_But never had I imagined such a feeling  
Mas eu nunca imaginei esse sentimento  
Joy is what you bring  
Você me traz alegria  
I want to give you everything  
Eu quero te dar tudo_

"Você esteve ótima", ele disse, apoiando as mãos atrás do corpo e esticando as pernas.

E a noite nunca esteve tão perto de mim. Olhei em seus olhos, sentindo o vento bater em mim, mesmo que não estivesse ventando e meus cabelos estivessem escorridos por minhas costas.

"James", eu disse sorrindo. "O que diferencia você dos outros?"

"Como é?", ele não havia entendido.

"Albus segura o violoncelo de maneira diferente", comecei, fazendo uma pausa. "Eu vejo o som", sussurrei e ele se aproximou de mim para ouvir. "E você? Qual é a linha que te diferencia dos demais?"

"Você", ele disse simplesmente virando o rosto.

"Eu não entendo", respondi, vendo-o se deitar na grama.

Inclinei meu corpo sobre o dele, fazendo-o olhar para mim. James era teimoso e fechou os olhos. Ousei encostar meu nariz no dele, causando arrepios em meu corpo.

"O que você vê quando ouve minha voz?", ele me perguntou e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, seus olhos ainda permaneciam fechados e sua respiração se misturava a minha.

"James!", repreendi-o por mudar de assunto.

"Vamos lá, Lily, me responda", pediu e eu suspirei.

"Eu vejo a noite, o céu, as estrelas", confessei e ele sorriu. "Eu vejo esse céu que está acima de nós, e com você é verão para sempre", continuei, ainda sobre ele. "Mas por ser noite, ser céu, ser estrelas, ser tudo, é inalcançável", James abriu os olhos e meus castanhos refletiram nos dele. "É inacreditável para você."

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?", minha mãe gritou e eu me ergui rapidamente. Sua voz era como a ventania antes de iniciar a tempestade.

"Beijo de esquimó", eu disse me levantando, referindo aos nossos narizes encostados.

"Venham jantar", minha mãe riu, dando de ombros e eu a segui, deixando James para trás.

_You and I  
Você e eu  
Are destiny  
Somos destinados  
I know now  
Agora eu sei  
You were made for me  
Você foi feito pra mim_

"O que você vê quando escuta a própria voz?", James subia as escadas ao meu lado.

"Você sabe a resposta, porque pergunta?", indaguei sorrindo de lado.

"O sol?", ele perguntou sem jeito e eu gargalhei.

"Eu já estaria cega se fosse o sol, James", respondi distraída e percebi que ele me seguia. "Eu vejo o céu do dia, o azul claro, sublime", dei de ombros correndo para meu quarto.

"Lily!", ele exclamou entrando atrás de mim e o recebi com uma travesseirada.

James cambaleou por alguns segundos até pular sobre minha cama e pegar um travesseiro. Eu sempre o desafiava com aquelas brincadeiras de crianças, e, mesmo tão mais velho do que eu, ele entrava na _minha_ dança.

Nós nos acertávamos quase que sincronizados, como em uma dança. Era como voar pelo céu da noite, como quase agarrar as estrelas. E então James desligou as luzes e eu o acertei em cheio, derrubando-o no chão. Joguei meu corpo por cima do dele, afastando os travesseiros.

Ele suspirou cansado e eu me apoiei dos lados de seu corpo com os cotovelos. Nossos corpos faziam um encaixe perfeito, as borboletas voavam por nós e eu sorria. James não fechou os olhos, apenas me encarava.

_I can't control it  
Eu não posso controlar  
It's driving me  
Está me deixando  
Taking over me and I want  
Tomando conta de mim e eu quero_

"O problema com as exceções à regra é a linha que as delimita", James disse e eu olhei interrogativa.

"Eu vejo sons", respondi. "E você? Como posso ser seu diferencial?"

"Eu levei anos para me dar conta, Lily", respondeu com mistério. "É o que sinto por você, isto passa do simples amor de irmãos. É mais complexo", ele me respondeu e eu deixava a noite tomar conta de mim. "Eu gosto de você... De uma maneira diferente", ele encerrou.

James inclinou seu rosto para cima e eu não me afastei. Não me afastei porque eu queria, mesmo sabendo que era errado. Era perverso. E seus lábios tocaram os meus, eu beijava _estrelas_. Eu senti meus pés saindo do chão, me senti voando para o alto, para o céu, para o infinito.

Pela primeira vez eu ouvi a música, eu via a noite, sentia as estrelas. Eu era consumida e consumia. James era eu e eu era James. Senti todas as formas que nos completavam tomando conta de mim. Todas as borboletas voando com intensidade ao nosso redor.

_You give me something I just can't deny  
Você me deu algo que eu não posso negar  
Something that is so real  
Algo que é tão real  
I just can't control the way I feel  
Eu não posso controlar o jeito que eu sinto  
I never felt like this  
Eu nunca me senti assim_

E como toda a dança, aquele momento chegou ao fim. Nós nos olhávamos com intensidade, suspiramos juntos e sorrimos. Eu me levantei, ajuntando os travesseiros e colocando-os em cima da cama. Sentei e James se levantou, sentando ao meu lado na cama.

"Lily Luna", ele murmurou e eu assenti.

"Esse é o tipo de coisa que só acontece uma vez", respondi e ele concordou. "Foi tão real que eu sinto que posso sonhar com isto para o resto de minha vida", disse e ele segurou minha mão.

"O que você sentiu?", me perguntou e eu apertei a mão dele.

"Este é o tipo de coisa que não se descreve, ou então a mágica se perde", comentei e nós voltamos a ficar em silêncio. "James Sirius", eu murmurei e ele virou a cabeça, olhando-me. "Vou amar você para sempre".

"Eu também vou amar você para sempre", respondeu e me puxou para seus braços, me abraçando.

Ouvi o som do violoncelo de Albus entoar uma música triste, melancólica. E então percebi que aquele era o som das minhas lágrimas. Elas escorriam por meu rosto, dando formato àquele momento. James não as percebeu.

"Boa noite, Lily", disse beijando minha testa e deixando meu quarto.

Puxei para mim os dois travesseiros, agarrando-os e sentindo os toques de James em um e os meus em outro. Por algum tempo pensei que até os travesseiros se completassem e então os afastei. Nem mesmo eles poderiam ficar juntos, seria uma falsa ilusão. Então me deitei sobre o travesseiro com que James lutara.

Fechei meus olhos rapidamente ao ver a sombra de meu pai se aproximando de meu quarto. Ele entrou, caminhando até minha cama e beijando-me a testa. Seu toque era uma canção de ninar. Puxou a coberta e me cobriu.

"Sonhe com os anjos, Lily Luna", murmurou, era como o oceano esverdeado em um dia tranqüilo. Ele saiu, encostando a porta.

E perdendo o fio do pensamento, adormeci e sonhei com o momento em que James tiraria meus pés do chão novamente. Com o momento em que eu iria beijar as _estrelas_ e me deitar sobre as nuvens do céu da noite. Um momento inacreditável que só acontece uma vez na vida.

_fim_

* * *

**N/T:** Fanfic dedicada a Tash xD por ter me feito escrever James/Lily², completamente proibida. Hahaha ficou fraquinha e tal, mas espero que gostem ; D pra você, Jack!


End file.
